Last Resort
by greatgooglymoogly88
Summary: Damien is a devil. And where do devils belong? You guessed it; Hell. But what does a devil do when he meets a human, unlike all the others? A human with the capacity to love something (or someone) beyond his understanding? A quick little Dip thing-a-ma-bobber.
1. Chapter 1

_Howdy, pardners. This is Sheriff Ari here._

_I really need to stop doing that. Anyway, I've decided I want to play a game. (Creepy-ass Jigsaw puppet guy wheels in the room on his tricycle. Me: What the hell, dude?! I'm busy writing here. Him: Oh sorry, I'll come back at a better time. *wheels off sadly.*)_

_Phew. That guy, huh? Anyway, I want to play a game. I'm going to put my ipod on shuffle and whatever song comes up, I have to write a one-shot about it, using South Park. Here goes!_

_Last Resort by Papa Roach_

* * *

_Would it be wrong, would it be right?  
If I took my life tonight?_

Damien shook, sitting with his legs pressed to his chest on the dirty bathroom floor. In one hand, he held the razor, glinting softly in the dull fluorescent light. Tears rushed down his pale face as he stared at the thin blade.

One motion was all it took, and this whole mess could be over.

Nobody would ever care, he thought. Nobody ever did. Not even his own father.

No, _especially _not his father.

The chance to escape this cruel world left in him a glimmer of twisted hope, a strange darkness that shone brighter than the sun. He could leave, never look back. He could forget he ever sat on this damned prison called earth, but one thing kept him hesitant.

_Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine_

There was one human. One that was different from the rest. While the others taunted and laughed, _he _was always there for him. The only person, human or devil, that cared for him was that boy.

_Pip._

Damien laughed at his foolishness. What was he thinking? The boy couldn't possibly care for him, the prince of darkness, the antichrist.

The Son of Satan.

He had always been alone, both in Hell and on Earth. But if he emptied himself of this human blood, he could return to the darkness that he'd always known. It was a better alternative to the constant harassment he received from the humans, who hated and condemned him. Now, he was ready. He raised the razor to his wrist, prepared to sever himself from mortals and return Home.

"Damien?"

He stopped, recognizing the gentle voice of the boy, Pip. He remained silent as the boy padded through the bathroom. "Damien? Is that you?"

He kept his mouth closed.

"I know you're in here, Damien. Please talk to me."

Damien sighed, and softly replied, "Yes." The stall opened, revealing the blue-eyed blonde. The two looked at each other for a moment, unsure of what to say.

Pip noticed the razor, and his soft expression crumbled. "Why?" he asked simply.

Damien looked down, almost ashamed in himself. This was the effect the human had on him. He felt...these _real _emotions. Like he was a human himself.

But he wasn't. "I'm going home," Damien replied coldly, still avoiding the human's wretched eyes.

"You're staying here."

Damien looked up quizzically, seeing a determined expression on Pip's face. The boy crouched down to Damien's level.

"You're staying here. With me. I know it's hard, but you can't let people get to you. They dislike you because you are different, and most people are too shallow to see past what they already know. But, I'm not. I'm here for you, and you must be here for me, too."

Damien sat there, mouth agape.

_Losing my sight, losing my mind_

Pip held out his hand to Damien. "Please."

Damien felt something he had never felt before. He felt strange, and had no name for this...this emotion he felt for the human boy. He dropped the razor to the tiled floor and grabbed Pip's hand.

"Thank you."

Pip smiled gently, lifting Damien from the ground. "Promise me you'll stop doing this." He pointed to the razor. "I need you, Damien. Here, with me."

Damien gulped, his mind spinning. He couldn't understand what was happening inside his brain. He needed to tell the human something, but what? His devilish being wasn't used to such things.

But he knew, deep in his heart, in the human part of him. There was only one thing he could think to say.

"I need you too, Pip."

And at that moment, he was more than a devil. He was a person, and he now had a name for that strange emotion.

It was love.

Damien wrapped his arms around the blonde boy, burying his face in his shoulder as he began to cry. Pip hesitated at first, but held the dark-haired devil close.

The two paused like that for a moment, just like that in the dirty bathroom.

Damian slowly lifted his head, looking right into Pip's big blue eyes.

"Yes?" Pip asked, looking confused.

For the first time ever, Damien smiled. A genuine, happy smile.

"I love you, Pip."

* * *

_Oh god. I'm really sorry you just read that. _

_~Ari_


	2. Prequel

_Hey guys. It's me. A prequel was requested for this story so here it is! I know I said it was a oneshot but I think this is necessary for the sake of the plot, you know? Anyway, I've decided to put this into Pip's perspective. It's just a little thing about how he and Damian met and what led up to that moment in the bathroom. It's nothing big, but please enjoy! Review, favorite, all that stuff is lovliness. _

_~Ari_

* * *

My mother always told me to face adversity with a positive attitude. When life hands you lemons, you make lemonade, right?

So, I've always pushed to be optimistic, even when the other lads in the class pick on me. What's the use of being bitter over things like that? Besides, there are plenty of kids who are nice to me...well, most of time, at least. There's Butters, Stan, and Kyle...

And, well, there's Damien. But I'm not sure if I should count him.

We're friends and all, at least I like to think so, but we're polar opposites. He's so dark and gloomy, while I try to be as cheery as possible.

Okay, so he's the antichrist. He can't help it. But, I've felt a connection to him ever since the day we met. We were both social outcasts, so I know how he feels.

* * *

"Why are you always so happy?" Damien asked one day during free period. We were sitting on the bleachers in the auditorium together, doing our homework.

I hesitated, looking at him. "I don't know. I guess that's just how I am." I didn't want to tell him that it was deliberate, for the sake of putting up a front. "Why?"

He shrugged his shoulders, turning back to his work. "You have nothing to be happy about."

"Yes I do," I defended. "I have food to eat, a house to live in..."

"That's not much. Doesn't this _place," _he gestured, indicating the school, "doesn't it make you angry? The people here, why does nothing anger you?"

I smiled. "What's the use of being angry?" I said simply. "You get nothing out of it."

Damien shook his head, laughing darkly. "I don't understand humans," he muttered.

I looked at him curiously, this boy who held so much darkness inside himself. "There's more to life on earth than the things people do to you. You have to live for yourself and make your own happiness. If you dwell on the trivial things, you'll be depressed forever."

"See? Nothing bothers you!" he exclaimed angrily. "It's as if you don't hear what these people call you, or see what they do. You should _crave _revenge, and yet you continue to act like everything is just a big tub of ice cream. Don't you want to get back at these fools?"

I did, though. I really did. "Do you think I want to be bullied?" I asked sadly.

The dark-haired boy was quiet for a moment. "Then do something about it."

"There's nothing to do," I said, shrugging my shoulders.

Damien stood up, looking quite irate. "Yes there is!" he shouted. "We shouldn't have to put up with insignificant mortals!" He ran down the bleachers, exiting the auditorium heatedly.

I felt bad for Damien. The poor lad help so much anger that he didn't know how to cope with. Human emotions like this were new to him.

* * *

_"Oh look, it's Fartboy!" Cartman called, laughing loudly. The smaller noirette tried to pass by quickly, to no avail. Once Eric Cartman saw his prey, he went for the kill. "Why don't you come over here?"_

_Damien remained quiet. He picked up his pace, head down in the cool December afternoon. If he could just get home quickly, he could avoid confrontation._

_Cartman, however, had a different idea. "Where are you going?" He grabbed the son of the Devil by the arm aggressively, causing the boy to wince in pain._

_"Nowhere," Damien replied quietly, still avoiding eye contact._

_"Really? Aren't you going to sacrifice a virgin or something, you freak? Maybe try to kill Jesus?" Cartman laughed, his wide girth jiggling grossly in the action._

_"No, I just want to get home." Damien tried to escape the behemoth's grip, but it was no use. Cartman was quite strong, being the captain of the wrestling team. _

_"Stay and play awhile." Cartman turned the smaller boy around, forcing him to face him. He pushed Damien down, causing him to fall on the concrete._

_"Please don't do this, not now," Damien pleaded, scooting back. The palms of his hands stung, having been scraped during his fall. He tried to stand up, but was pushed back down, this time being met with a kick to the side. He winced, grabbing onto his injured midsection._

_"What are you going to be about it, Fartboy?" Cartman taunted as he put a foot on the boy's stomach, pressing his shoe in painfully._

_Damian struggled to get back up, anger bubbling inside of him. He was to destroy this human so badly. He was the son of Satan, why should he have to be faced with this? _

_Cartman saw Damien's dark expression. "Oh no, don't put a curse on me!" he teased sarcastically, pulling Damian up by the collar. He got up in the boy's face. "You don't belong here," he hissed. "Go back to Hell."_

_Damien wished to terribly that he could._


End file.
